The present invention relates to a connector.
A related art connector has a connector position assurance (CPA) function. More specifically, the related art connector has a male housing, a female housing, and a CPA member configured to keep the female housing fitted to the male housing. For example, the male housing has an inclined surface formed on an upper portion of the male housing, the female housing a lock arm, the CPA member has a repulsion arm provided on an upper portion of the CPA member, and the repulsion arm of the CPA member abuts, together with the lock arm of the female housing, against the inclined surface of the male housing such that repulsive force is generated between the male housing and the female housing (see, e.g., JP2012-064461A). With this connector, when the male housing and the female housing are not completely fitted to each other, the repulsive force moves the male housing and the female housing away from each other until the male housing and the female housing are not electrically connected to each other, so that fitting failures are prevented.